Silent Fields
by Black Demon543
Summary: Kagome saves a young boy and his fox from a wierd man in a baboon pelt and all of a sudden, she's on an adventure to retrieve the mythical stolen sword Tetsusaiga! *chapter five up*
1. Default Chapter

A/n Hey everybody!!!!!! (no one says anything) I said, hey everybody!!!!!!! (still silence) No one likes me, * sniff * Oh well. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, don't sue me, you won't get nothin'. Review if you like it or if you hate it, I like both types of reviews. This is rated PG-13 due to violence, my mommy told me I can write a nasty death scene. I do not use bad language, a bad word shows up like *beep* k? I am not a sicko either, my head is not in the gutter. There may be the tiniest bit of romance otherwise just action adventure and good old humor from yours truly! I also fixed up the chapter if you realize it, sorry about that I truly am a newby! (someone yawns) Oh! Sorry about my rambling! Read on!  
  
Chapter One, The Boy and his Fox  
  
Not a single natural sound wafted through the forest. The silent soft breezes didn't run through the grass, wolves didn't call their greetings to the silent twinkling stars, all was silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft crunching of leaves under a young girl's feet and the soothing sound of her light humming. This girl was Kagome. Kagome shivered slightly at a sudden gust of cold wind.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go for a walk by myself on the night of the new moon." Kagome whispered to herself. "I'm not specialized in forests but I don't think they're normally so quiet." Kagome stopped and pondered that thought to herself.  
  
"But why wouldn't they be quiet? It IS nighttime." Kagome thought. She was immediately pulled from her thoughts as a bush shook and a twig snapped. Kagome twirled around and nervously stared at the bush. She shakily pulled her bow and an arrow from behind her. She slowly set it in place and drew back the shaft. The bush shook again and Kagome prepared to fire the missile when a fat cat pitifully walked over to her.  
  
"Buyo! You nearly scared me to death! I could have sworn you were a monster or." Kagome hurriedly put away her bow and arrow and picked up the cat. Suddenly another bush shook violently and Kagome heard some snarls, something lash out, flesh rip, and a painful yelp. Then a little boy's voice screamed hoarsely.  
  
"Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!" The young boy screamed again and Kagome heard a sickening thud and the child groan.  
  
"I will kill him now that I have his sword, he is worthless and deserves this fate! Die now!" A strange male voice yelled happily. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, someone was going to murder somebody! Before she could think about it, Kagome leaped into the bushes and yelled, "STOP!!!" Everyone in the clearing now before her stopped and looked at Kagome with surprised faces. Kagome looked around and saw the three more clearly. One was wearing a bleached baboon pelt, another had long black hair stained with blood and closed eyes, probably unconscious, the last was a little boy with red hair in a small pony tail, fox feet, and a cute fox tail. The man in the baboon pelt hissed angrily at her and flew away. Kagome rushed over to the strange young man on the ground and studied his injuries more closely. A few scratches, a couple of bruises, some thick scary looking cuts, and a totally smashed arm. The girl looked over at the fox boy worriedly.  
  
"What happened?" She asked quickly.  
  
"He was just walking back to his house when boom! This guy comes out of no where and begins to attack us! He tried to save me and him but got really beat up and even lost his sword! I'm so worried for him!" The little boy ran over to her and cried heavily in her shoulder as she inspected the wounds on the unconscious boy's body.  
  
"We can bring him to my house and clean him up at least." Kagome stated trying to calm the boy. "What are you anyway?" She asked quietly. Amazingly he heard her.  
  
"I'm young still but I am a kitsune demon and I can sorda use illusions! It's so cool!" The fox boy said cheering up. He walked over to his friend and turned into a horse with a fox tail.  
  
"We can bring him to your place on me!" The boy neighed happily and bent down so Kagome could put the older boy on his back.  
  
"I'm Kagome." Kagome grunted lifting the boy onto the fake horse.  
  
"I'm Shippo and this is Inuyasha!" Shippo stood up and began to trot off with Kagome back to her house. * * * Inuyasha woke up with a pounding headache. It was still dark outside and his body hurt like heck. He looked over his surroundings. Shippo was curled up beside the blanket he was on. A young girl lay on a couch with a bowl of water and a rag lying on a table next to her. Inuyasha studied himself and found many bandages and a splint around his arm. All the memories from last night flooded back to him and he immediately reached for his sword. It wasn't at his side. He jumped up and was rewarded with a bolt of pain in his leg. Inuyasha plopped back down and lifted up his hoari to see a long jagged cut on his calf. He finally calmed down and noticed that all his wounds were screaming in protest at his sudden movements. He groaned and remembered he was still a human. This time he carefully got up and retrieved the top of his hoari and the little ball of fur that gave no sign that he was even awake. Inuyasha began to tip-toe towards the door when he set off one of those stupid little toy alarms you get from Burger King or something. Inuyasha took a fighting pose at the sound of it but just waved it away when he looked down to see an annoying toy. He was going to begin his journey to the door again when he noticed this time the young girl who was asleep a bit ago was now standing in his way of the door.  
  
"Sit down or you'll reopen those wounds I recently finished bandaging!" She said sternly.  
  
"Get out of my way wench." He growled angrily, though he wasn't really in the mood to fight. The girl grabbed his good arm and dragged him back to his makeshift bed. He frowned at her  
  
"I don't need your help! What I do need is to leave this house and get back home." He tried to push past her using his arm, only to find that once past the elbow, it wouldn't respond. He looked at it carefully then growled at Kagome.  
  
"Why can't I use my arm?!" He almost yelled.  
  
"Uh, it's um, broken, completely shattered from the elbow to your hand." Kagome whispered nervously. Inuyasha sighed unhappily and plopped onto the blanket.  
  
"It'll be dawn soon, then we can talk over breakfast." Kagome stated while yawning.  
  
"Get some sleep." Inuyasha grumbled. "You're tired and need rest."  
  
"I won't fall for that one!" Kagome scolded with renewed energy. "You'll run away while I sleep!" Kagome smiled in triumph.  
  
"And why would you care if I did?" Inuyasha asked almost in a bored voice.  
  
"I uh, um, well, uh, you might die! Yeah! And I like to prevent all the deaths I can, even if the person is my enemy!" Kagome grinned at her second triumph.  
  
"I won't run away, at least, not until dawn." Inuyasha lazily laid down on the blanket. Kagome frowned down at him.  
  
"Why at dawn?" She asked curiously. Inuyasha smirked and turned over onto his side.  
  
"You may find out, you may not. I could very well show you, if I even stick around that is." Inuyasha shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep so he could escape the pain. Kagome saw this and went back to her makeshift bed. She sighed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* A/n Thanks for reading! This is my first Inuyasha fic, heck, my first fic at all! Please review and I might just post some more! Please do go easy on me, though I will try and act like a man! Ow, I stubbed my toe, waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Just kidding! (cricket chirps) It was a joke people. (someone coughs) * sigh* Back to the drawing boards, and my mom said I was funny! Humph! 'Till next time! 


	2. Chapter two, The Three Musketeers

A/n Hi again and welcome to Silent Fields chapter two!!!! I am kinda disappointed that I only got one review but oh well. (Audience groans) C'mon people, if you don't like my story why are you even here? (They stand up to leave and I board up the doors) Oh, sorry about that. Looks like you'll just have to stay here and watch! Heh heh heh! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha k? So leave me alone and you won't get hurt!  
  
Chapter two, The Three Musketeers (I don't own them either, even if they aren't in this fic!)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as the golden rays of sun reached out for him. He quietly got up and looked over himself. Most wounds were gone though his arm still hung worthlessly at his side. He growled and tried harder to move it, yet his attempts were futile. He grinned as he noticed the claws on his fingers. In one quick movement he was through the window and out in the fresh morning air.  
  
"And where do you think you are going mister?" Kagome's voice called harshly.  
  
"Can't a man get any freedom around here." He whined pitifully. "All I want is to get out of here." He groaned, 'a stupid wench is stopping me. Something is wrong with that thought.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is going on and we change your bandages." Kagome wondered why she cared so much about keeping the boy safe. Inuyasha snorted and shred the bandages off in one quick movement of his hand.  
  
"Why don't you come take a look at me before you decide anything like that *beep*" Inuyasha growled, only this time it sounded way too much like a real dog. Kagome slowly peered through the window and gasped. This boy had silvery-white hair, fangs, claws, gold eyes, and cute dog ears. Kagome's fear melted away and she ran through the door way and tweaked his ears  
  
"Are they real? You are sooo lucky! I want doggy ears!" Kagome happily played with them while a steaming boy snarled at her.  
  
"Get off me!" He yelled and shoved her none too nicely. Kagome sat up and glared at him.  
  
"It's rude to push people Inuyasha!" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to bore holes into the ground with her glare.  
  
"It's rude to go around touching strangers.you know my name? I didn't tell you. Are you a mind reader?! I hate mind readers!" Inuyasha jumped behind a tree that happened to be right there.  
  
"I am not a mind reader stupid. Shippo told me you name." Kagome sighed. "What are you anyway? One night you're just a badly beaten up boy and the next you have dog ears." Kagome asked looking behind the tree. Inuyasha was no longer there. "Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome called nervously. Suddenly something tapped her on the shoulder and she whipped around and came face to face with and upside down and proud Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" He said cheerfully. Kagome screamed and fell back on her behind. She looked up to see Inuyasha with a confused look on his upside down face. When she looked higher she noticed he was hanging from a branch by his good hand and feet. Kagome grinned evilly.  
  
"It's rude to scare people like that Inuyasha! I almost had a heart attack. Aren't you going to answer my question? What are you? Perhaps you're a bat, I mean you like hanging around in trees." Kagome started circling to the back of Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm a hanyou dumb dumb. I change into a human one night of the month then back when the sun comes out. You're pretty stupid to." Inuyasha was cut off as someone laughed playfully and shoved him from behind. He swung forward and countered with a front spin and landed on one knee.  
  
"That was not funny Kagome." Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked quite surprised at his show.  
  
"No it wasn't. It was cool! I thought for a second that it might hurt you but then you do that way cool stunt and you didn't get hurt and and." Kagome trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought out loud.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled. "SHIPPO YOU STILL ASLEEP?!" Inuyasha yelled. A little ball of fur ran over to him and jumped in his arms.  
  
"You're okay you're okay!!!" Shippo yelled through Inuyasha's hoari.  
  
"Yep, and it's time to get a move on. I have something I need to retrieve from Him." Inuyasha told the fox while stroking his tail. He looked over at Kagome. "Thanks but we have to go get something, we can't stay, not like that's a bad thing." Inuyasha said plainly and began walking towards the forest when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll hurt yourself if you go with those wounds!" Kagome said with worry written all over her eyes. Inuyasha frowned at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm tough. I can handle a couple demons, even without my sword I'm pretty strong. Besides, why should you care?" Inuyasha threw over his shoulder as he walked into the woods.  
  
"I-I-I.I'm going with you!" Kagome yelled running after him. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her with a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. Kagome looked him in the eye and crossed her arms in that 'it's final' way.  
  
"No way are you coming with us. You have a family and you are just plain annoying always worrying about our health." Inuyasha said holding his hand in front of him as if to push her back to her house.  
  
"One, my parents are out and two," She slapped him. "I'm going." She grabbed Shippo from the surprised hanyou as he touched a hand to his tender cheek and winced in pain. Kagome began walking off in the direction they were headed earlier with Shippo wincing to himself as he looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran after them while clutching his cheek..  
  
"Hey wait for me! I'm the one going on the whole rescue mission in the first place!" Inuyasha called after them. "It's kinda hard to run when your cut on your leg reopened!" Inuyasha yelled again kneeling down and wiping the small trail of blood that was beginning to run down his leg. Kagome ran back over to him and smacked him again.  
  
"You stupid boy! You opened your cut again and you don't even have your bandages on!" Kagome gave one last slap before ripping off a part of her shirt and wrapping his wound carefully. "Don't go running about ripping off your bandages and opening your cuts again or else!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha sighed but deep inside liked the feel of Kagome's makeshift bandage better then her real ones. A/n How'd ya like that one huh? The beginning of the adventure! Ooh how exciting I love adventures! They got blood and fighting and swords and heroes and scary evil creatures! (Crowd just stares at her) What? Why do you guys hate me so much? What I do? Please review people please, I'll uh, uh, um, write a longer chappy if you do! (No one attempts to move) Fine!! I'll let you become the sister/brother of my made up character if you hurry! I truly need to fill that space up.don't everyone try at once now! (still no one moves) I'LL DO BOTH JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tune in next Authors note to find out what happens!  
  
Story suggestions: Remember to read Stranded by: Ruby-sama4.5! It is an awesome story and I won't update if you don't read AND review! So there! (Audience claps loudly and runs to go see Stranded) What about my story guys?! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
(please e-mail me if you wish me to suggest your story!) 


	3. Chapter three, The Pray and Predator

A/n I finally convinced the evil counselors that I'm ok and not a wacko. So they finally let my update the story!!! Ahem, though I was kinda disappointed that no one seems to want to read the story! Oh well I'm posting this chapter still at least. Next chapter though I'm waiting for reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Fine! I don't own Inuyasha ok? I said it, happy?!  
  
Chapter two, The Pray and Predator  
  
"Inuyasha my feet hurt! Inuyasha I'm hungry! Inuyasha I'm all dirty! Inuyasha I got a blister! Inuyasha I." Kagome whined tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Shut up! I don't care okay?! Live with it wench! You wanted to come with us, no one is forcing you to stay!" Inuyasha yelled in her face. Kagome blinked a few minutes then glared at him.  
  
"We are stopping and camping right here, right now!" She yelled back. She yanked the tent out of the backpack she had brought.  
  
"We are going on!" Inuyasha yelled pulling it back.  
  
We're staying here!"  
  
"We're moving on!"  
  
"We're staying here!"  
  
"We're moving on!" Kagome glowered at the hanyou  
  
"We. Are. Staying. Here." Kagome yelled, poking Inuyasha in his broken arm with each word, each poke getting harder at each word. Inuyasha snatched his arm closer to him and growled at her. "If it hurts when I do that then don't fight with me again." Kagome stated plainly and set up the tent. Inuyasha snorted and jumped into the higher branches of a tree. Kagome shook her head and began to make dinner. Shippo bound over to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! That smells good!" Shippo squealed happily staring into the small pot over a fire. Kagome smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair. Her smile faded and turned to one of curiosity.  
  
"Is Inuyasha like this all the time?" She asked quietly and stirred the contents of the pot.  
  
"Only when stupid wenches hold him back from getting what he's after!" Inuyasha yelled angrily from his tree. Kagome looked startled at this.  
  
"How'd he hear me?" She asked Shippo. Shippo was about to answer when Inuyasha gave a harsh laugh.  
  
"Do you forget that I'm a hanyou? Not just any type of hanyou but a dog one to be in fact? You truly are stupid." Inuyasha called again from his perch. Kagome was about to yell at him for his comment when they heard female voices.  
  
"I'm not your enemy girl." One said in a calm voice.  
  
"You might not be mine but I hear you terrorize the village here for vitals! They are paying me well to exterminate you." (Sound familiar?) The second said angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha go check it out!" Kagome yelled to him. She heard a snort.  
  
"It's not my business, I don't care. I don't help people got that?" He yelled down to her. Kagome stamped the ground angrily.  
  
"You will go check it out or I'll punish you!" Kagome called warningly. She swore she heard Inuyasha laugh.  
  
"You, punish me? Yeah yeah. Besides, I don't take orders from tag-along *beep*es like you." Kagome could feel her anger rising.  
  
"The name's Kagome." She said in a deadly soft voice.  
  
"Like I care?" He asked. He knew he would be pushing her anger too far in a minute if he kept this up.  
  
"If you go check it out right now I won't beat you up too hard tonight." She growled, much like Inuyasha himself.  
  
"Tell you what, you go check it out for yourself and I won't move from this spot."  
  
"Fine! I'll go by myself! But you my friend get an extra slap and a couple pokes when I change your bandages!" Kagome yelled stomping off in the direction of the girls.  
  
"You aren't touching me at all tonight idiot! I don't need you to change my bandages!" Inuyasha yelled after her and happily laid back against the trunk of the tree. "You truly win some lose some. I love winning 'em!" He mumbled to himself and fell into a light sleep. Kagome peeked carefully through the bushes and spotted two girls. One she knew for sure was a demon exterminator by the look of her clothing. The demon girl she was attacking easily dodged her attempts to hurt her.  
  
"I did not terrorize the village. I only helped a young girl make a doll. The villagers thought I was going to kill the girl and gave me all the food they could. I was happy that they would offer me food so I took it, said good bye to the young girl, and made my way back to my den. They must have then called you." The demon girl explained dodging more attacks.  
  
"Liar!" The exterminator yelled and attacked again.  
  
"Can't you see this girl is innocent?" Kagome yelled jumping in front of the huge boomerang. The two girls were to surprised to stop the giant weapon. Kagome gasped as the weapon drew nearer.  
  
"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled sending six blades of his own blood knocking the weapon off course. He ran painfully to Kagome's side. "Stupid girl! Could have gotten yourself killed!" He yelled at her. She noticed the cut on his leg reopened and without a bandage.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop opening your cuts or they'll never heal!" She yelled at him. The demon girl cleared her throat to let them know the other two were still there. "Sorry!" Kagome said sheepishly turning to look at them. "What are your guys' names?" She asked as Shippo jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Sango." The exterminator mumbled.  
  
"Linea." The demon nodded her head and offered her hand. Kagome carefully took it and studied the girl. Her hair color was mostly black except for her roots which were blonde and a couple streaks of silver and blonde running throughout her hair. Her eyes were two different colors, one gold one blue. Black dog ears rested quietly upon her head. Long dangerous claws glinted in the sunlight. The demon's smile was genuine and welcoming, her aura was light-hearted and bright, and her eyes smiled kindly. "Thank you for clearing up that problem with Sango." She said gratefully.  
  
"No problem."Kagome muttered looking at Sango. "I think she's telling the truth Sango." Kagome said.  
  
"I am sorry Linea. You didn't really look like you were that type of demon, I should have listened to myself instead of the paycheck." Sango mumbled looking at her feet.  
  
"No problem!" Linea said happily and hugged Sango "Lets us three girls be friends!"  
  
"Sorry I haven't told you my name! It's Kagome!" Kagome said truly embarrassed. Inuyasha cleared his throat angrily, he didn't like to be ignored. "Oh, and this is Inuyasha. I can't say what we're on a journey to find, who the man that we're looking for is, and where he comes from because Inuyasha keeps that info all to himself." Kagome told the girls. "He's a hanyou with a nasty anger and is very rude, careful." Kagome whispered in their ears. Inuyasha still heard it.  
  
"I heard that Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Despite that Kagome smiled, 'At least he's calling me Kagome now.' She thought. Inuyasha looked kinda taken aback by her action.  
  
"Let's go eat, the food is ready." Kagome said happily. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and wondered why she was so happy when he yelled at her. 'If it makes her happy, maybe I should do it more' Inuyasha thought to himself. A/n there, longer chapter for you guys, and gals! I might discontinue this story due to the lack of interest in people. I don't know, maybe I'll just leave it up and not update for a while. See ya later people! 


	4. Chapter four, The Perverted Monk

A/n They are after me! The councilors are back from their positions in the depths of heck! Ha, but I got this chapter up and they didn't catch me. Muwahahahahahahahahahaha! I want you to know that this story is continuing because of ONE person, who I don't even know. Because they at least reviewed and showed me that they wanted me to continue, I'm continuing the story. Enjoy and please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: My mommy told me these are bad for you, but then again, when has my mommy been right? Though seriously, I don't own Inuyasha, I own Linea. Ahem, please continue.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he turned over again. It was hard to get sleep when four people were talking and laughing over dinner underneath you.  
  
"Isn't he hungry?" Sango questioned quietly as she looked at Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged and Shippo shook his head. Linea smiled widely and carefully set down her bowl of rice. She stood up gracefully and took a deep breath.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" She called at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha winced and turned his head to glare at her.  
  
"Stop yelling, I can hear you just fine!" Inuyasha snapped. Linea looked unfazed as she smiled up at him.  
  
"C'mon down and have some dinner! You must be hungry!" She yelled but quieter then before.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said bluntly turning away from them again. Linea put her hands on her hips and pouted slightly.  
  
"Whatever." She said and sat back down. "There's my try." Linea sighed picking up her bowl again. Shippo grinned and put down his bowl. He took a deep breath and hopped into the tree with Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA! COME HAVE DINNER!" Shippo yelled in the hanyou's ear. Shippo screamed and dashed out of the tree with a huge bump on his head. Shippo pouted and picked up his bowl. "Meanie." He mumbled. Sango smiled and stood up quietly. Cracking her knuckles she took a deep breath. Instead of yelling she picked up the huge bone boomerang next to her. Everyone had to stifle laughter as Sango prepared to fire it. In one swift movement the weapon was flying straight at the tree.  
  
"That is so not funny!" Inuyasha growled sending the boomerang back to its master. Everyone collapsed in laughter around Sango who was having a hard time keeping a straight face herself. Kagome took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"You've done a great job guys, but it's time to watch the master." Kagome said, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"Feh, you the master? When pigs fly Kagome, when pigs fly." Inuyasha said tauntingly from his perch. Suddenly a huge void began sucking things into it. A pig whizzed by them and into the void, oinking madly. Everyone stopped yelling to each other to stare at the place where the pig had just flown by. "Guess she is the master." Inuyasha mumbled quietly. Suddenly the void closed and a monk jumped from the bushes.  
  
"Freeze or I'll be forced to suck you into the wind tunnel!" He yelled slowly approaching them.  
  
"Uh sir, what do you want with us?" Kagome asked eyeing the outstretched arm.  
  
"They are paying a huge amount of money for the hanyou in the tree, if you haven't noticed. I wish to collect that money. So if you'll just come with me mister Inuyasha." The monk began. Before anyone could blink Inuyasha had the monk dangling above the ground.  
  
"You listen to me monk, I ain't goin' no where! You're going to back to that stupid village and tell them they ain't gettin' this hanyou!" Inuyasha shook the monk a couple times before dropping him on the floor, grabbing Shippo, and stomping off into the trees. Shippo whined and looked helplessly at Kagome before being yanked out of sight. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked extending a hand to the monk. She felt a hand on her rear and squeaked jumping away from him. "You pervert!" She yelled smacking the man silly.  
  
"Actually the name's Miroku." He said in a dazed voice. Sango walked over and began to smack him with her boomerang.  
  
"Here Kagome let me help." Sango said smiling at her friend. Kagome smiled back and they whacked the man senseless together. Linea walked over to him and looked down. She sighed and gave him a quick punch to the head. He groaned and truly fell unconscious. Linea threw him over her shoulder making sure to give him a couple more punches.  
  
"Ok! Let's go look for Inuyasha!" Linea said smiling at her friends. Linea skipped off whistling something, Miroku trailing behind her. Sango and Kagome looked at each other before walking after her.  
  
"Inuyasha I want to stay with Kagome!" Shippo wailed trying to scratch Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"You wanna stay with a stupid wench like that?" Inuyasha asked growling down at Shippo.  
  
"You can't be talking about the stupid wench that saved your life can you?" Kagome asked walking up beside him and grabbing Shippo. Inuyasha growled again and turned away from her.  
  
"You again?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.  
  
"Don't sound so happy to see me." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"Then I won't." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"I didn't want to come after you in the first place!" Kagome yelled standing on her tip-toes to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah right! You were the one who insisted following me!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Well..I only came with you because..I wanted to stay with Shippo!" Kagome stuttered loosing some of the ferocity in her voice. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He said triumphantly ripping off one of his bandages. "Man these things itch!" he mumbled to himself, staring cautiously at the wound. 'It should have healed by now' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Would you stop ripping your bandages off Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled bringing him back to earth.  
  
"It's not my fault that that the bandages aren't as soft as your sleeve bandage was." Inuyasha stated bluntly as he continued to walk forward. Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Did he just compliment me or try to at least?" Kagome asked as Sango and Linea walked up to her.  
  
"That was an attempted compliment if I've ever seen one." Linea mumbled, Sango just nodded her head. Shippo put his hands on his hips and sighed.  
  
"That's one of Inuyasha's best and only compliments, he never compliments anyone." Shippo said then tugged on Kagome's shirt. "We gotta go after him, he's already way ahead!"  
  
'Did I just say that?' Inuyasha asked himself. He sighed. It was true, her shirt wasn't irritating his skin or anything, it actually felt nicer then the other bandages. He looked at his exposed wound again. It should have healed, he knew it. Something was different about this wound, like it was magical or something. Plus his arm was still broken, completely. He nearly jumped out of his skin as someone touched a hand to his shoulder. He growled at Kagome's worried face.  
  
"If you want me to have a heart attack, do that again." He growled shrugging her hand off his shoulder. She frowned.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought that we should take the time to bandage those wounds again." Kagome said quietly looking away.  
  
"I don't need stupid bandages." Inuyasha said crossing and arm over his chest. He glared at the other arm at his side.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome growled grabbing the limp arm and dragging Inuyasha to a rock where he could sit down. She ignored his protests and cries of pain as she sat him down and yanked his ear. "Now we're going to bandage those little wounds up for you and you're going to sit there like a good little puppy." Kagome said with false happiness. Inuyasha grumbled but made no move to get up. This was going to be a long day. ************************************************ a/n ta da! There you go people! I just want to remind you to please review and I'll update more. 


	5. Chapter five, Naraku's OOCness

A/n Ok, here we go! The councilors finally believe me when I tell them I'm ok. The only other thing that worries me is my health problem. Sorry if the chapters come late but I got pre pre cancer so it's harder for me to write.(some people in the crowd gasp but really because a man fell over trying to exit to the restroom) It's ok people! I'll be fine, pre pre cancer is 100% treatable so you'll still get your chapters. Besides, it might not even turn into cancer! Though I have to go to the hospital again in 6 months and again in a year. Does anyone agree with me when I say whenever you go to the hospital you get shots? Oh well, I'll live with it, it IS only a shot. Ow, my toe! I stubbed it again! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *sniff* go on and enjoy the story while I get a tissue.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him or her or him or her or him, or her, but I own her!  
  
Chapter five, Naraku's OOCness  
  
Sango clapped her hands over her ears as Inuyasha let forth another extremely loud yell, then winced as Kagome smacked Inuyasha's broken arm. This routine had been going on for some time now and the other four were trying to ignore the two.  
  
"Stop wrapping it so tight it hurts!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his arm away from Kagome.  
  
"Live with it you stupid baby!" Kagome yelled back grabbing his arm roughly. Inuyasha growled and caught Kagome's wrist and squeezed.  
  
"Either do it right or don't do it at all, but never ever insult me." Inuyasha growled for only Kagome to hear as he tightened his grip a little more. Kagome whimpered at the pain in her wrist and Inuyasha's tone. Inuyasha let her fall to the ground as Sango started trying to beat him into the ground with her boomerang. After Sango failed at hitting Inuyasha even once, she went to help Kagome.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sango asked carefully. Kagome held up a purple-blue and puffy wrist. Inuyasha stealthily peered at it behind Sango and winced. He didn't think he'd hurt her like that, he was only trying to point out that he didn't like what she was doing. He couldn't show that he was worried though.  
  
"Come on, we have to get moving. We've only got a short amount of time until you humans will want to rest so we have to go as far as possible." Inuyasha said but with less of his normal vigor and bite. Kagome and Sango just glared at him and turned away. Linea pranced up with a big grin on and an unconscious Miroku behind her.  
  
"Hello!" She said happily dropping Miroku into Inuyasha's arms. Grabbing Kagome, Linea began to dance around the campsite to some strange music that appeared out of no where.  
  
"That girl scares me." Inuyasha mumbled to no one.  
  
"Me too." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha stared at him  
  
"You were unconscious just a moment ago!" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, but after a while you start waking up faster because your head starts getting harder from all the beatings." Miroku said plainly standing up.  
  
"Um, where'd that music come from?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the overly happy demon.  
  
"I don't know but I don't like it." Miroku answered warily.  
  
"Perhaps maybe just maybe the music is coming from the music box over there?" Sango stated, her voice dripping with a bittersweet tone. Both boys looked carefully over at a group of bushes and spotted a cute and colorful little music box in a strange demon's hands.  
  
"I've heard this song before!" cried Linea happily as she appeared next to the demon. Before the creature could say anything Linea snatched the music box out of its hands and hopped over to Shippo. "Here ya go Shippo!" Linea said happily handing the kitsune the colorful little box. Halfway there she dropped it onto the ground and it shattered.  
  
"Darn." Linea stated pouting slightly. The demon screeched and jumped on her. Linea growled.  
  
"I know you don't like that it's broken but don't take it out on me!" Linea yelled slicing the demon in half.  
  
"Uh Linea, I don't think you should have done that." Sango whispered as a hoard of demons surrounded them.  
  
"Don't blame me! He was the one who attacked me!" Linea whined wiping her claws on her clothes.  
  
"No one said anything about blaming," Inuyasha stated cracking his knuckles and taking a fighting stance. "I'll actually thank you. I was wondering when I'd get to fight again." Everyone stared dumbly at him as he attacked the first line of demons.  
  
Inuyasha used his claws to cut through the flesh on the demons. He spun and kicked out into another demon's head. Ducking to avoid an attack, Inuyasha punched out and spun in a circle using his leg to take out a couple of unlucky creatures.  
  
Sango took the hint and pulled out her boomerang. With one strong throw she had it plummeting through the air towards another part of the demons. With a cry Sango caught the weapon again as it flew back to her and pulled out the katana she always carried for close combat. Sango dived at the creatures and sliced upwards and through a demon. Swinging the katana in a half circle Sango cut a few more demons in half. Jumping up and kicking out more creatures fell victim to the exterminator's onslaught.  
  
Miroku thought quickly. He couldn't use "that" yet so he had to go with the staff for now. He leapt into the fray and brought the staff down onto a demon's unsuspecting head. Taking a cut in the side, Miroku quickly thrust the staff in front of him then shoved it backwards. Another couple swipes and Miroku had a path to his fellow fighters.  
  
Linea immediately grew a big smile and hopped right into the crowd. She spun in a circle and swiped her hand forward in a quick deadly movement. Giving a shout of joy Linea hopped on top of a demon's head and punched his skull in. Jumping back into the air, Linea did a forward flip and kicked out into another demon's stomach.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. She sat there in the middle of a huge circle of demons holding a shaking Shippo. Kagome turned around on impulse and stared at the sight she saw. A tiny demon sat on a rock, barely distinguishable from the rock itself, holding a small bundle of leaves in its tiny hand. Kagome nodded and took out a bow and an arrow. Pulling the shaft back and carefully aiming, Kagome let it loose and cried happily as it struck its mark and the demon fell off the rock, dead. The leaves slowly disappeared as did the demons.  
  
Suddenly a cold laugh filled the air and clouds appeared from no where.  
  
"Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*cough*hahahahahaha*gasp*haha*croak *ha*heavy breathing with a couple of choking sounds added here*" A man in a white baboon pelt crawled out of the bushes breathing heavily.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Naraku screamed trying to mimic Inuyasha but failing miserably.  
  
"Where is my sword you..you.." Inuyasha began but stopping after looking at Kagome's glare.  
  
"Is the little puppy afraid to use curse words now?" Naraku taunted but the moment was ruined as insane laughter filled the air.  
  
"Monkey boy sucks at taunting people, and maniacal laughter!" Linea cried with little tear streams running down her face from laughing so hard.  
  
"Ahem, I can kill you in one hit so shut up!" Naraku growled. Linea just laughed harder.  
  
"Is a crazed demon girl bothering the great big almighty and powerful Naraku?" Inuyasha asked with a taunting tone to his voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Why do you wear that stupid monkey costume anyway? Isn't it just hot and useless?" Kagome asked while giggling.  
  
"Don't insult Mister Boom Boom!" Naraku cried hugging his pelt to him. Everyone taunted and laughed at Naraku until the man started crying and ran away screaming like a baby.  
  
"We showed him huh Inuyasha?" Linea asked cheerfully as she patted the hanyou's shoulder. Unluckily that was where one of his unbandaged and recently reopened cuts was and Inuyasha winced. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha was that one of your cuts?" Linea asked squeezing his broken arm.  
  
"Stop! Just don't touch me!" Inuyasha spat through gritted teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why did you go and fight if you still have wounds to heal?" Kagome asked stomping up. "You'll never get better if you don't rest and take care of them!"  
  
"I. Don't. Need. Bandages. Or. Rest!" Inuyasha yelled emphasizing each word. Kagome grinned evilly and lightly touched his broken arm, then drove her finger hard onto it. Inuyasha winced and began to yell at her.  
  
"It's happening again." Miroku said calmly sipping his cup of tea that he found in his deep dark pockets of pockety doom.  
  
"Yep." Sango agreed calmly. Then she smacked him as he groped her. "Die pervert." Sango said quietly before chasing after the monk who was still drinking his tea as calmly as a person running for their life can.  
  
************************************** a/n there we go! The next chapter. Ok remember to review guys, I want to have at least three reviews before the next chapter. I'm really sorry if Naraku was too OOC but I thought it was funny! I didn't get any reviews for last chapter! WAAAAAAHHHHH!! Ok, pulling myself together. Until next week! 


End file.
